Yule Ball
by Kitty-Kat-Kates
Summary: Katie and Oliver go to the Yule ball together just as friends... What will happen? Will there be a romantic ending or a sinister end?
1. OLIVER WOOD LOVES YOU!

Chapter 1:

_Always late, always late!_ Katie Bell chanted in her head as she pushed by waving parents and younger siblings. Platform 9 ¾ seemed to get longer as Katie sprinted towards the crimson door of the Hogwarts Express with her luggage in tow. As the last whistle blew, Katie felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Katie shrieked and whipped around to see none other than Oliver Wood's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes inches from hers.

"Katie, bloody hell! Stop screaming and get on the train!" Oliver ordered while smirking at the fact that he made her scream.

"Oh Oliver, thank you so much!" she sighed as he grabbed her luggage and they jumped into the train just as it started to pull out of the platform.

"Don't mention it Kates." He winked as he turned and charmed Katie's luggage to put itself into the cargo hold.

After ushering Katie into the compartment where Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson were sitting, Oliver sat next to the Weasleys and since there was no room left, he motioned for Katie to sit on his lap. Katie shook her head and sat on the wall under the window of the compartment where she fell asleep shortly after sitting down…..

Katie awoke to her pillow moving. PILLOW MOVING?! Katie jerked upright without opening her eyes. As she opened her eyes she saw her friends with concerned faces and Oliver with a hurt face. Wait, why would Oliver be hurt? She gave him a questioning look before she pieced it together… She actually fell asleep on Oliver's knee. After giving Oliver a sheepish smile she told the group that she wanted a snack so she got up to go find the food trolley. Smiling the whole way, Katie finally found the trolley and ordered 4 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. As she was waiting for her change she saw Fred walking up to her. As he stopped he made a face almost like he swallowed a lemon or extremely hot pepper.

"Katie. I have to tell you something." He said seriously. Katie almost laughed in his face because this twin was never serious. He was always making fun of something or someone.

"What's up?" She asked quietly.

"OLIVER WOOD LOVES YOU!" He screamed right in her face.

Three things happened at once; Katie gasped, everyone in the hallway stopped talking and stared at them and Oliver Wood turned a bright color of rhubarb in the doorway to which he had been standing at.

"Fred, you're completely mental." Katie whispered at him before walking away from him and into the compartment.


	2. Will You Go To The Yule Ball With Me?

A/N: I am well aware that Oliver had graduated well before the Yule Ball. Let's just say that he didn't graduate until the end of that year, yes? Okayyyy dokaay… On with my poorly written fanfic:

Chapter 2:

With Alicia and Angelina on either side of her, Katie stumbled into the hall insanely shocked.

_How could he love me? I'm just his chaser, nothing more. I'm not even that pretty. My eyes are too grey and my hair never looks right. Oliver Wood loves me? This is going to make quidditch practice really awkward. Uh oh! Here comes Rodger Davies. I wonder what he wants…_

"All right, Katie?" Davies questioned.

"Back off Rodger, Katie's having a bad day." Alicia hissed at him.

Davies, being the sophisticated and gentlemanly man that he is stuck his tongue out at Alicia and then continued on to the Ravenclaw table.

As the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table Katie noticed that Oliver wasn't there.

_Why isn't he here? He should be here; it's the start of year feast! Maybe Fred scared him off, stupid Fred. _

Just as Katie thought of that certain git with fiery red hair, freckles and a diabolical twin brother, Fred himself flounced into the great hall in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Not making eye contact with Fred, Katie started to eat some perfectly fluffy mashed potatoes. To Katie's dismay Alicia and Angelina started to giggle and whisper to themselves excitedly. Before she could demand what they were going on about she saw a rose drop in front of her beside her plate.

Whirling around in her seat she saw none other than Mr. Oliver Wood with an insane look on his face. She saw a mixture of embarrassment, bashfulness, and possessiveness.

"Oliver?" Katie whispered.

"Katie… I … um… Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He mumbled.

For the second time tonight Katie was speechless. The Yule ball is one of the biggest dances in Hogwarts History! All she could do was nod her head and hope that he would understand.

"Right then, see you later Kates." Oliver said formally.

Katie watched as Oliver walked to the other side of the table where Fred and George were currently singing the wedding song while playing the drums on their empty bowls.

A/N: Sorry guys, this is all for today. I don't feel that good so I'm gonna go lie down. I'll have another chapter up by boxing day. Love You All!


End file.
